


tsukki gets the gays

by kimoiprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, That other fic i was writin has gone down the drain, its teen and up for language so dont worry, the gay struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoiprince/pseuds/kimoiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Tsukki?? The world may never know. In which the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	tsukki gets the gays

Is this a thing that happens?

Okay so there's this guy. His name is Tsukishima Kei and he can be pretty attractive at times, right? He's got girls that want him. If you know what I mean. 

So that guy was thinking about stuff last night and that stuff led to realizing he was in trouble. Deep deep trouble. This guy was SO in love with his bro Yamaguchi that it hurt his brain. I mean, he's got this obsession now and he doesn't know what he's gonna do. It's not like that tv show with their strange addictions to stuff, but yeah, I guess you could say that Yamaguchi was like some weird and bizzaro drug that Tsukishima had to take at least once a day. But you can't go into like, Yamaguchi rehab. That's not a thing (outside of the internet) (probably). 

So anyway, its one in the morning in the middle of the week and Tsukishima wants to kiss a dude. 

-

Like I said, you can't go into Yamaguchi rehab. But Tsukishima is a guy that's good with hiding feelings, so he tried to act normal the next day. Lets say it all spiraled into disaster from there. (because it did.) Apparently, the Yamaguchi drug ends up messing you up if you're in love. If you're in love with the Yamaguchi drug itself, you're so fucked that you can't even walk straight. I don't know how this guy didn't see it coming. So for the rest of however long it takes until he finds Yamaguchi rehab, his hiding feelings ability goes down to zero, and hell I'll say it again, that trash can Tsukishima is fucked.

 

Look at him. He's terrible at this, sitting next to Yamaguchi in god knows what nonsensical class, blushing his fucking face off. Hey, Yamaguchi's pretty smart, but what the actual fuck you are like the only one that hasn't noticed Tsukki's strange behaivior. Well would hey Tsukki would you look at that. He's turning your direction you walking dinosaur shit. 

"Hey Tsukki, aren't all the guys in the volleyball team acting strange? They're looking at you suspiciously sometimes and I can't tell why."

_Not a word Tsukishima, I swear to god if you say anything you will f—_

"I don't knohey wanna go out sometime soon."

And there it was. The FINAL FUCKING BLOW. You jumped into that fast. Good luck Tsukki you dipshit. Yamaguchi looked like a strawberry, he was super red and those freckles.. Yamaguchi faced the other direction (He was facing a wall) for who knows how long until the bell rang and would you look at that its time for practice.

-

"YOU BROKE YAMAGUCHI" was the first thing Tsukishima heard from entering the gym, yelled loudly into his ear by Hinata. 

"We saw him running down the halls and right out of the school squealing 'TSUKKI!!' Please fix him!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You should do... something! You need to take responsibilty as— as his friend!"

"Are you implying you're not his friend? You can do it yourself, right?"

His "conversation" was interrupted by an out of breath Sugawara.

"He… went home." 

"You chased him? That could be the reason he went running," Tsukishima said, slightly aggravated by now.

It wasn't, and they all knew that. 

"You've been acting weird all this week, so it was definitely you who caused this." Hinata said matter-of-factly. "Go console Yamaguchi or something!" 

"Fine," Tsukishima mumbled, confusing all of the members who were listening because  _what the heck did Tsukishima just listen to Hinata?_   

-

After practice, instead of putting on his headphones and blocking out the rest of the world as per usual, he called up Yamaguchi. He had no plan. And since when does this guy ever not plan ahead (maybe a couple of times)? He had then knew that this would only be the first of many fuck-ups.

Waiting for him to answer felt like forever, even though it was only a few rings until he picked up. 

"Well? I never got my answer." Tsukishima said coolly, even though he was burning up like a toddler that wanted to touch fire dressed in 100% flammable clothing.

"Sorry about acting the way I did earlier, Tsukki!! I didn't know that— I didn't know that you felt the same way!"

Going, going,       gone. Holy shit he is so cute.

"Tsukki? Tsukki? Hello? I will go out with you!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," He replied. How old are you Tsukishima? Six?

"Bye,"

"Wait!"

Silence on both ends.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind!!"

Silence again.

"Yeah."

See you in rehab Tsukki, you little shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somethin strange is up with this fic. Im not gonna try and be prim n proper, this is my kinda story tellin. But still...
> 
> EDIT: i changed the title ha h a  
> EDIT 2: ok wow guess who tried to improve whole story. no one will master progressing plot too fast like me


End file.
